1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a person positioning and health care monitoring system.
2. Related Art
Due to extended lifespans of human beings, there are ever increasing numbers of older people in the world. In order to take care of older individuals, nursing homes are provided for their assistance.
However, although nursing homes have professional care-givers to assist the senior residents, the care-givers cannot look after each resident at all times, or carefully watch the health of the residents and provide immediate assistance for those in need, especially when the residents move around in the nursing home.